


Придумай меня живым

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Разбирая архивные материалы периода мятежа Ройенталя, Ян находит то, что навсегда меняет не только его представление об истории, но и всю жизнь.





	Придумай меня живым

**Author's Note:**

> АУ: Ян - историк, родившийся на 150 лет позже событий канона.

— Как продвигается ваша работа над статьей?

Заведующий кафедрой новейшей истории поймал Яна, когда тот уже вскинул на плечо рюкзак, собираясь покинуть университет на долгие два месяца летнего отпуска. Впереди ждали полные блаженного недеяния дни, дурманящая жара на улице и прохладное дыхание кондиционера, под которым так сладко дремать на диване.

— Продвигается, — неопределенно ответил Ян, делая загадочные пассы руками, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

Не сработало.

— Вы ведь брали в архиве документы, нашли что-то интересное?

Ян нашел. Но признаваться в этом решительно не собирался.

— Ну так... — повел плечами он.

Заведующий кафедрой нахмурился.

— Надеюсь, за лето вы успеете закончить работу, — веско сказал он.

— Конечно, — соврал Ян, скрестив пальцы на той руке, которую успел спрятать в карман.

Кажется, завкаф это заметил.

Ян преподавал в Хайнессенском университете уже несколько лет. Его очень любили студенты и недолюбливало руководство: на своих лекциях Ян мог увлечься и рассказать то, что не входило в официальную программу. Но студенты стабильно демонстрировали отличные результаты, самого Яна постоянно приглашали на конференции, а его монография по становлению конституционной монархии в Империи считалась основополагающей и входила в список литературы, обязательной к изучению во всех университетах Империи. Одним словом, Ян был уникальный специалист, и приходилось мириться с его странностями. И даже с тем, что он мог проспать и опоздать на лекцию на полчаса. Стоит отметить, что студенты, которые обычно разбегались как мыши, стоило лишь только истечь официально приемлемым пятнадцати минутам, Яна всегда ждали до последнего.

Приходилось ждать и руководству — например, статей. Ян действительно за последние несколько месяцев не опубликовал ни одной статьи. Другие профессора не стеснялись менять несколько фраз, название и посылать один и тот же текст в разные журналы, но Яну это было не по душе, а возможно — просто лень. Новая же статья не получалась. Дело было не в отсутствии материала, совсем наоборот. Последние пару лет Ян решил углубится в прошлое и занимался детальным исследованием мятежа Ройенталя. Благо самые важные документы того периода хранились именно в местном архиве. Материала набралось более чем достаточно, хватило бы на отдельную монографию. Но два месяца назад, разгребая покрытые полуторавековым слоем пыли коробки, которые никто не удосужился перебрать и составить опись — «Не хватает рабочих рук, — жаловалась главный хранитель, — никто не хочет копаться в грязи за мизерную зарплату», — Ян нашел личные вещи адмирала Бергенгрюна, а среди них — стопку карт памяти. Такие карточки раньше использовали для записи видеосообщений, но техники, которая могла бы их прочесть, почти не осталось. В архиве раньше был аппарат для воспроизведения, но сломался, а денег починить, конечно же, не нашлось. У Яна хранился такой дома — его отец коллекционировал старую технику, — но отдавать его архиву было бы глупо. Как и рассчитывать, что карточки разрешат забрать домой. Ян колебался очень долго, а потом, в одно из посещений, положил их в рюкзак. На выходе его никогда не обыскивали — кто же станет подозревать известного историка в расхищении архивных ценностей? Списка вещей, хранившихся в коробке, не существовало, и пропажи никто не хватится. И вообще Ян собирался просмотреть их, может, скопировать, если найдется что-то важное, и вернуть.

Вставляя карточку в специальный слот, Ян был совершенно не готов к тому, что за этим последует, и едва не свалился со стула, на котором сидел весьма небрежно, когда в мерцающем облачке над аппаратом появился златокудрый юноша, затянутый в черный с серебром мундир.

— Здравствуй, Кирхайс, — сказал он и улыбнулся.

Ян, конечно, видел архивные видеозаписи с первым императором династии Лоэнграмм. И самые знаменитые, с обращением к гражданам империи и тогда еще существовавшего Союза Свободных планет, и кадры хроники с торжественных приемов, церемониальных мероприятий и даже свадьбы. Но никогда, ни на одном видео он не видел на лице Райнхарда I такой нежной и искренней улыбки.

Поставив на паузу, Ян встал, прошелся, взлохматил свои темные волосы и снова сел, обхватив голову руками.

Попавшие к нему в руки письма были бесценны. То, что они оказались на Хайнессене — чистое чудо. Видимо, адмирал Бергенгрюн забрал их, покидая Барбароссу после смерти Кирхайса, но зачем, почему и что им двигало — оставалось только гадать.

Но с другой стороны — это была не совсем тематика Яна. По Райнхарду I и его стремительному восхождению и угасанию было написано множество работ, тема изучена вдоль и поперек, ничего нового в ней сказать невозможно. Да Ян особо и не стремился, надо признать. Солнце Империи, как называл основоположника династии в своих мемуарах Меклингер, сияло слишком ярко, чтобы пытаться его рассмотреть. Разумнее было бы отдать эту находку тому, кто сможет оценить ее по достоинству.

С совсем третьей стороны, Яну было неловко. Судя по тону, это были неофициальные письма, не от главнокомандующего своему адмиралу, но от одного друга к другому. Личные. Или спустя сто пятьдесят с лишним лет это тоже — лишь история?

Так ничего и не решив, Ян нажал на кнопку, запуская воспроизведение. Райнхард I тепло поинтересовался делами своего друга, рассказал о своих — это скорее была сводка с фронта гражданской войны, порассуждал о возможных вариантах развития событий, а потом склонил голову на бок, протянул руку и сказал: «Хотел бы я дотронуться до твоих волос, Кирхайс...». И улыбка у него при этом была такая, что Яна бросило в краску. Нет. Отдавать это он никому не будет, это точно.

Письма стали личным наваждением Яна. Он то смотрел их по несколько штук за вечер, то откладывал и не прикасался пару дней, но потом не выдерживал и снова срывался. Первое время он пытался фиксировать хотя бы события, о которых говорил Райнхард, но быстро забросил эти попытки. События той войны все равно были хорошо известны и изучены историками, значение имело лишь то, как рассказывал о них Райнхард. Живой, непосредственный, он то надувал губы, жалуясь на Ройенталя, отступившего из системы Шан-Тау и свалившего свою работу на плечи главнокомандующего, то яростно сверкал глазами, рассказывая об оскорблениях Овлессера, то безудержно смеялся над тем, что офицеры за глаза называют Кирхайса королем дальнего болота.

А еще Райнхард все время говорил, что скучает. Что невыносимо хочет дотронуться. Что толком не может спать один.

Ян ошибся. Это были письма не к другу — к любовнику.

Официальная история гласила, что Райнхард и Кирхайс были лучшими друзьями. Если в первых мемуарах и мелькало что-то иное, то цензура вымарала все упоминания об этом, создавая сверкающий образ первого императора династии и утверждая право на престол единственного наследника и императрицы-матери. Эти письма могли бы стать сенсацией, они бы перевернули науку и принесли Яну мировую славу. И, пожалуй, его бы даже не упекли за решетку за их публикацию, как еще лет сто сорок назад. Но стоило ли ворошить прошлое, вскрывая правду о личной жизни давно умерших людей? Ян не знал.

Он так и не вернул карточки в архив, хоть и сделал копии. Он просматривал письма снова и снова. Не для того, чтобы что-то узнать, просто так. Просто наслаждался голосом Райнхарда, любовался им, слушал его теплый смех. Блистательный император, на которого нельзя было смотреть в упор, исчез. Теперь Ян видел совсем юного амбициозного мальчика, отчаянно влюбленного и не знающего, что его ждет впереди.

Скоро Ян знал наизусть каждое письмо, каждый жест, каждую улыбку, и совсем неудивительно, что Райнхард начал сниться ему почти каждую ночь. Такой же мерцающий и полупрозрачный, но не маленький, а в полный рост. Ян пытался обнять его, но руки проходили сквозь изображение, и он просыпался с сосущим чувством пустоты в сердце. Но однажды у него получилось. Под ладонью внезапно оказалось чуть шершавое шитье, плотное теплое плечо. Не веря своему счастью, Ян привлек Райнхарда к себе, прижал, чувствуя, как золотистые прядки щекочут щеку. Это был хороший сон, самый лучший.

А проснувшись, Ян обнаружил, что в постели он не один. Закинув на него ногу, рядом спал Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм в черном с серебром мундире, спасибо хоть без плаща.

— Вот так и сходят с ума, — сообщил самому себе Ян и ущипнул себя за руку.

Хорошо ущипнул, качественно, но без толку: Райнхард и не подумал исчезнуть, только завозился во сне и больно надавил Яну коленом на пах. Смаргивая выступившие на глазах слезы, Ян подумал, что на такое не способна ни одна галлюцинация. Пришлось признать, что Райнхард в его постели — настоящий, из плоти и крови. И очень тяжелый.

Лежа в постели, Ян разглядывал потолок — белый и ровный — и размышлял. Император, который уже полтора века должен был спокойно спать в семейном склепе, вместо этого спокойно спал на нем и щекотно дышал в шею. В чудеса Ян давно не верил: минувшей весной ему исполнилось тридцать, — но не потому, что он этого хотел. Никакие договоры со Вселенной не помогли этого избежать. И в то же время Ян не сомневался: это не чья-то дурацкая шутка, не двойник, не клон. Это самый настоящий Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм. Если судить по коротким волосам и мундиру — времен гражданской войны. То есть прямиком из писем.

Хотя Ян любил валяться в постели, безжалостный зов природы напомнил, что это невозможно делать вечно. Но стоило только пошевелиться, попытаться выбраться из-под навалившегося Райнхарда, — и тот моментально проснулся. Открыл глаза, оглядел Яна, сонно вздохнул и снова закрыл. Но буквально через секунду вскинулся.

— Кто вы? Что вы здесь делаете?

Голос резкий, властный — никакой столь полюбившейся Яну мягкости.

— Меня зовут Ян Венли, я тут лежу, — покладисто ответил Ян.

Райнхарда ответ не устроил. Он порывисто поднялся, оглядел комнату — Яну стало мучительно стыдно за беспорядок и валяющиеся на полу вещи.

— Где я? — продолжал допытываться Райнхард. — Что произошло? Отвечайте!

— Хотел бы я знать! — с тоской произнес Ян.

Ему очень хотелось предложить сперва позавтракать, выпить чаю — с бренди, конечно, — а уже потом разбираться с вопросами о том, что случилось и как жить дальше. Но Райнхард, пожалуй, такой идеи бы не оценил.

Он прошелся по комнате, изящный, грациозный и смертоносный, как смерч, выглянул в окно, а потом замер напротив зеркала.

— Короткие, — сказал он как-то глухо, дотрагиваясь до своих волос. — Когда я умирал, они были длинные.

Глаза его распахнулись.

— Я умирал, — повторил он. — Я помню. Почему я не умер?

— Ты умер, — честно ответил Ян. — Примерно сто пятьдесят лет назад.

Райнхард нахмурился, дернул себя за короткую прядку и развернулся к Яну.

— Кто ты? — снова спросил он. — Волшебник? Чудотворец? Как ты смог вызвать меня из небытия?

— Я просто историк, — пожал плечами Ян. — Я смотрел твои письма, думал о тебе, и вот...

Он не знал, что еще сказать. Райнхард, словно не слыша его слов, внимательно рассматривал свои руки. Он потеребил край кителя, прошелся пальцами по шитью, снова нахмурился.

— Какие письма?

— К Кирхайсу, — Ян сначала ответил, а потом уже понял, что зря. — Времен гражданской войны, — быстро поправился он, но было поздно.

Райнхард побледнел, схватился почему-то за грудь.

— Как ты посмел? — выдохнул он сквозь зубы.

Яну стало страшно. Не этого ли он боялся, начиная смотреть письма? Что придется рано или поздно ответить перед мертвыми?

— Сто пятьдесят лет прошло, — он отвел глаза, — это теперь всего лишь история...

— История... — повторил Райнхард, вряд ли понимая.

Он все пытался нащупать что-то на груди.

— Медальон, — пробормотал он. — Где он?

— Медальон? — с удивлением переспросил Ян.

Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Райнхард носил украшения. Он был прекрасен сам по себе.

— Ах да, — Райнхард бессильно опустил руку, — я же отдал его сестре...

Он весь как-то поник, ссутулился, а потом и вовсе сел на край кровати, опустив голову.

Ян наконец выбрался из-под одеяла, встал, натянул первые попавшиеся под руку брюки и рубашку, кажется, ужасно мятую.

Райнхард так и сидел, не шелохнувшись.

— Ты не голоден? — наконец спросил Ян — надо же было хоть что-то спросить!

Райнхард вдруг тихонько рассмеялся.

— Если верить твоим словам, я не ел полтора столетия. Конечно же я голоден! Да и от кофе бы не отказался.

Ян скривился. Кофе он не особо любил, в доме, естественно, не держал. Впрочем, еды, достойной Его Императорского Величества, — тоже. Хорошо, что совсем недалеко была неплохая кофейня. Можно было бы отвести туда Райнхарда, но Ян только представил это — и скривился, как от зубной боли. Уж лучше он сам сходит и принесет еду домой, чем все прохожие свернут шею, оглядываясь на реинкарнацию самого известного человека в Галактике.

— Я схожу за едой, а ты пока осматривайся, — Ян запнулся, вспомнив красочную паутину по углам в гостиной, — располагайся.

Райнхард не отреагировал, так что Ян не был уверен, что он услышал. Но все же обулся и пошел за обещанной едой.

Только перед этим зашел наконец в туалет, проклиная себя за то, что так долго ждал, прежде чем попытался встать. Райнхард все равно проснулся, а выносить все это было бы намного проще, не чувствуя, как грозится лопнуть мочевой пузырь.

В кафе Яна знали хорошо, и, когда он заказал кофе, девушка-продавец очень удивилась.

— Вы же не пьете кофе!

Пришлось говорить, что вот, друг приехал в гости, а он, наоборот, любит кофе... Почти правда, между прочим.

— Друг или подружка? — девушка подмигнула и звонко рассмеялась.

Ян не ответил, но, судя по тому, как начали гореть щеки, покраснел. Девушка, наверняка сделала в корне неправильные выводы.

Увы, проблемы на этом не закончились. Оказалось, что кофе — это не так просто. Потому что есть эспрессо, есть капучино, латте и еще тысяча видов, и попробуй угадай, какой именно нужен Райнхарду.

— Девушки обычно любят капучино, — подсказала продавец.

Ян закатил глаза. Похоже, убеждать ее, что дома его ждет действительно мужчина, не имело смысла. В итоге Ян взял три разных стаканчика, в надежде, что хоть один подойдет, чай для себя и несколько пирогов.

Назад он возвращался со смутным чувством беспокойства. Вдруг он все это придумал, вдруг его встретит пустой дом или, хуже того, Райнхард его не дождется и уйдет?

Райнхард дождался.

Он сидел за столом в гостиной и, подперев рукой щеку, смотрел собственное письмо.

— Вот, — сказал Ян, ставя рядом с ним бумажный пакет и стаканчики с кофе в картонной подставке. — Я взял разный, потому что не знал, какой ты любишь.

Райнхард рассеянно кивнул. Он остановил воспроизведение, вытащил карточку, изящным движением пальцев разломил ее пополам и бросил в неаккуратную горку таких же обломков.

— Я уничтожил их, — сказал он, — чтобы это не повторилось. Достаточно и того, что ты это видел.

Голос у него был печальный.

— Хорошо, — согласился Ян, не став говорить, что у него остались копии.

Райнхард наконец взял один из стаканчиков, сделал глоток.

— Неплохо, — улыбнулся он, — хотя и не... — он на мгновение запнулся, — не так, как я привык.

«Не так, как варил Кирхайс?» — хотелось спросить Яну. В своих письмах Райнхард часто говорил, что ждет не дождется, когда Кирхайс вернется и сможет приготовить нормальный кофе. И что, когда война закончится, они смогут поехать к сестре и съесть кусочек ее восхитительного пирога.

Ян был готов научиться варить кофе и делать пироги, лишь бы Райнхард смеялся так же светло и искренне, как тогда.

И думая об этом, Ян наконец-то понял, что по уши в него влюбился.

Райнхард выпил два из трех стаканчиков. Выпил бы и третий, но попробовал и отставил: «Не люблю без молока». Съел кусок пирога с вишней, глядя куда-то в пространство — или внутрь себя, задумчиво облизал пальцы, а потом неожиданно заявил, что ему нужна одежда.

— Я не могу ходить в этом мундире. Он неправильный.

Ну да, конечно, мундир эпохи Гольденбаумов не подходил основателю новой династии.

— Я не смогу достать другой, — растерянно ответил Ян.

Звезду с неба — это еще можно было бы попробовать, но военную форму — без шансов.

Райнхард посмотрел на него совершенно пустым взглядом.

— Любая обычная одежда подойдет.

— Можно сходить в магазин, — опрометчиво предложил Ян, только потом сообразив, что это плохая идея: идти-то все равно придется в мундире, который только привлечет ненужное внимание. — Или заказать доставку из магазина, если ты знаешь свои размеры...

Райнхард усмехнулся, но как-то невесело.

— Не знаю, — ответил он, склонив голову и изучающе глядя на Яна. — Последние несколько лет жизни я не ходил по магазинам, мне шили одежду на заказ. А кроме того...

Райнхард встал, подошел ближе — Яну стоило большого труда не отшатнуться, — протянул правую руку.

— Видишь что-нибудь?

Ян отрицательно покачал головой. Кожа на запястье Райнхарда была абсолютно гладкой, нежной даже на вид.

— И я не вижу, — согласился Райнхард, убирая руку. — А должен быть шрам. Небольшой, меня ранили однажды, и я не стал сводить — не видел смысла...

Он отвернулся, погрустнел, в уголках губ залегли жесткие складки. Ян мог бы поклясться, что перед глазами Райнхарда сейчас мелькали сцены прошлого. Ян отвлекся, любуясь точеным профилем, и смысл сказанного дошел до него не сразу.

— Почему шрама нет? — спросил он, чувствуя, как мурашки бегут по спине.

Райнхард повернулся к нему, улыбнулся мягко и печально.

— Думаю, потому что ты о нем не знал.

Ян растерянно заморгал.

— Ты придумал меня, Ян-чудотворец, — продолжил Райнхард. — Таким, как представлял, но не таким, как я был. Не знаю, как тебе удалось заманить в это воссозданное тело мой настоящий дух... Хотя на твоем месте я бы крепко задумался — а настоящий ли?

Он озорно улыбнулся, став похожим на Райнхарда-из-писем, но Яна все равно пробрала дрожь. Он действительно сотворил вот этого Райнхарда? Как? Какой силой?

— Кстати говоря, — Райнхард снова стал серьезным, — ты знаешь, от чего я умер?

— Да, — Ян сглотнул, поняв, что он имеет в виду.

— Ты помнил об этом, придумывая меня?

Очень хотелось ответить «нет», но Ян не имел права.

— Не знаю, — честно сказал он, опустив взгляд. — Это было не специально. Я просто... — он замолчал, не договорив.

«Я просто хотел тебя обнять», — звучало слишком жалко.

— Узнаем со временем, — кивнул Райнхард, принимая свою судьбу.

Это звучало обыденно и страшно. Даже спустя сто пятьдесят лет болезнь императора оставалась загадкой. Медики горели желанием изучить ее при помощи новых технологий, но все, что у них было — анализы и записи полуторавековой давности. От эксгумации императорская семья отказалась наотрез. Впервые Ян подумал, что, возможно, зря.

— Возвращаясь к вопросу о размерах, — голос Райнхарда прервал мучительные размышления Яна, — я не уверен, что теперь знаю их правильно. Лучше снять мерки. но это подождет. Пока меня устроят любые чистые штаны и рубашка.

Он не просил, не требовал, он просто ставил Яна в известность, не предполагая даже, что тот может отказать.

Ян и не собирался. Порывшись в шкафу, он выдал Райнхарду простые хлопковые брюки, две футболки и рубашку с коротким рукавом.

— Вот, это все новое, я купил на распродаже осенью и еще ни разу не надевал.

Райнхард кивнул, но лицо у него стало такое, словно Ян говорил на другом языке. Благодарить он тоже не стал, просто ушел в спальню, нисколько не сомневаясь, что имеет на это право. А когда он вернулся, Ян не сразу вспомнил, как надо дышать.

Одежда пришлась Райнхарду впору, даже брюки — это Яну вечно приходилось подшивать штанины. Рубашка сидела неидеально, но это было неважно. В светлых брюках и рубашке он казался моложе, тоньше и беззащитнее. Открытый ворот бесстыдно выставлял напоказ длинную шею, голубая ткань рубашки подчеркивала цвет глаз. Райнхард был ослепителен.

Поэтому Ян даже не сразу понял, что он спрашивает.

— Книги по истории, — нетерпеливо повторил Райнхард, — я хочу знать, что было после меня.

К счастью, у Яна еще со времен учебы остался учебник по Новой и Новейшей истории, и, немного порывшись на книжных полках, он выдал его Райнхарду. Тот с ногами забрался на диван и немедленно углубился в чтение, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что Ян на него смотрит. Наблюдать за читающим Райнхардом оказалось крайне увлекательно. Он то хмурился, то кивал, то удивленно поднимал брови, а потом и вовсе расхохотался.

— Ну и чушь! — сказал он, отсмеявшись.

Перед подобным любопытство историка устоять не смогло.

— Ты читаешь про себя?

— А?

Райнхард поднял голову, словно только что вспомнив о существовании Яна. Тот повторил вопрос.

— Да, — Райнхард как-то неопределенно повел плечами. — Зря, наверное, но я не смог удержаться.

— И что тебя так возмутило?

Глаза Райнхарда подернулись льдом.

— Ерунда, — резко ответил он и вернулся к книге.

Теперь он читал сдержаннее, но в какой-то момент вдруг вскинулся, посмотрел на Яна и воскликнул с каким-то глухим отчаянием:

— Оберштайн умер?! Как он посмел умереть?!

«Вы все умерли, сто пятьдесят лет прошло», — хотел ответить Ян, но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Я думал, что оставляю Империю в надежных руках, — продолжил Райнхард, сжимая книгу и сминая твердую обложку, словно тонкую салфетку, — а он умер!

Он замолчал и уставился в пустоту.

— Все хорошо, — наконец выдавил Ян, так и не дождавшись, чтобы Райнхард отмер. — Империя выстояла.

Райнхард перевел взгляд на него, обжег холодом и горько усмехнулся.

— Да, конечно.

Он явно с усилием разжал пальцы и вновь принялся читать.

С запозданием до Яна дошло: Райнхард волновался не об Империи. Его просто потрясла смерть Оберштайна, случившаяся не через много лет, но в один день с его собственной. А кроме того… После писем к Кирхайсу Ян больше не знал, можно ли было верить тем историкам, которые писали об отношениях Райнхарда с его подчиненными. Возможно, и с Оберштайном все было совсем не так, как описано в литературе. Думать об этом оказалось не слишком приятно.

Собственная смерть, очевидно, Райнхарда не тронула. Постепенно он расслабился, даже улыбнулся пару раз, пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде: «Молодец, фройляйн!» — но Ян был не уверен, что понял правильно. А потом Райнхард вновь прервался, долго задумчиво накручивал на палец прядь волос и спросил, словно бы через силу:

— Алек... Александр-Зигфрид был хорошим императором?

Похоже, он добрался до восшествия на престол своего сына и попросту боялся читать дальше.

— Да, — успокоил его Ян. — И все остальные императоры тоже.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Райнхард, возвращаясь к чтению.

Впереди его ждали не только выдающиеся реформы Александра-Зигфрида, осуществившего переход к конституционной монархии, но и появление двух принцесс — дочерей Аннерозе, и запутанная история о появлении наследника, вернее — наследников. Жена Александра-Зигфрида родила тройню, и ходили слухи, что это было искусственное оплодотворение, поскольку сам император предпочитал проводить ночи со своим лучшим другом, а его жена — с одной из принцесс. Впрочем, об этом в учебнике не писали. А вот о том, что в пятьдесят Александр-Зигфрид передал корону условно старшему сыну, развелся и сочетался браком с Феликсом фон Ройенталем, не упомянуть уже было нельзя. Как минимум потому, что это спровоцировало вал гомосексуальных свадеб по всей Империи. Потому что вдруг оказалось, что можно. Не только императору, но всем.

Дойдя до этого места, Райнхард победоносно улыбнулся.

— Умница, — с чувством сказал он, — Он нашел это!

— Что нашел? — рискнул переспросить Ян.

Он опасался, что Райнхард снова замкнется в себе и не ответит, но тот был настолько горд, что пояснил.

— Лазейку, которую я оставил на будущее. В законе об отмене преследования за гомосексуальность.

Теперь Ян понял, о чем он. Действительно, Александр-Зигфрид не издавал нового закона, он просто обратил внимание на формулировку в старом: «...не могут подвергаться преследованиям за ориентацию и имеют равные со всеми гражданами Империи права». Прежде всего подразумевались, конечно, право на жизнь, образование, службу в армии, но выходило, что и право на брак тоже. Тем более что все эти права были позже закреплены в Конституции.

Многие годы историки ломали копья на тему того, случайно ли Райнхард I сформулировал это таким образом или просто не подумал. Теперь Ян знал ответ.

— Он действительно стал хорошим императором, — гордо сказал Райнхард, все еще улыбаясь, а потом покачал головой. — Я боялся, что у него не окажется способностей, когда он только родился.

— По младенцам это обычно не очень понятно, — пожал плечами Ян.

— Да, — со смешком согласился Райнхард. — Не очень.

Он прочел еще несколько страниц, а потом отложил книгу, встал и прошелся вдоль книжных полок. Должно быть, дошел до смерти Александра-Зигфрида. Тот прожил долгую жизнь, но — не бесконечную.

— Ты историк, — сказал Райнхард, разглядывая корешки книг, — о чем твои книги?

Отвечать его спине было проще, чем глядя в глаза.

— О том, как разрабатывалась и принималась Конституция.

— Значит, о моем сыне, — Райнхард все понял правильно. — Забавно вышло.

Ян не ответил. Что тут можно было сказать?

Они пообедали саморазогревающимися консервами, которыми был забит холодильник, а после Райнхард вновь устроился на диване с книгой. Но наблюдать за ним больше было не интересно: он читал сосредоточенно и спокойно, не меняясь в лице. Он уже прочел о смерти всех тех, кого знал, остальные были для него лишь именами на бумаге. И Райнхард II, умерший, не дожив до своего шестидесятилетия, и взошедшая после него на престол Аннерозе.

Немного подумав, Ян решил хотя бы попытаться поработать над статьей, он включил ноутбук, открыл набросок, чтобы освежить в памяти. Привычная работа быстро затянула, Ян просматривал документы, добавлял заметки в файл и не сразу заметил, что теперь уже Райнхард наблюдает за ним.

— Сейчас ты тоже пишешь о моем сыне? — спросил он, когда Ян поднял голову и замер, встретившись с ним взглядом.

— Нет, — покачал головой Ян. — О мятеже Ройенталя.

Брови Райнхарда взметнулись вверх.

— О, — только и сказал он.

Ян же поймал себя на мысли, что прямо сейчас перед ним сидит бесценный исторический источник. Он склонил голову, с хищным интересом рассматривая Райнхарда. Но стоило подумать о том, как он будет оформлять ссылку на него в списке использованных источников, и идея перестала казаться такой хорошей. Со вздохом Ян был вынужден признать, что ничего не выйдет.

Тем временем Райнхард, видимо, тоже размышлял, но совсем о другом.

— Мои письма были у Ройенталя?

Он задал вопрос таким тоном, что Ян поежился, ощутив, как температура в комнате упала на пару десятков градусов.

— Нет. У Бергенгрюна.

Райнхард нахмурился, а потом кивнул.

— Ну хоть так.

Ян был уверен, что Райнхард сейчас задается тем же вопросом, что и он сам в свое время: смотрел ли Бергенгрюн эти письма или просто хранил их, как память о покойном командире? Ответа на этот вопрос, к сожалению, найти было невозможно.

Короткая стрелка часов уже подбиралась к цифре девять, когда Райнхард прочел последнюю страницу и отложил книгу.

— Что было дальше? — спросил он. — Кто сейчас на троне?

Учебник заканчивался на событиях двадцатилетней давности.

— Все еще Аннерозе, — улыбнулся Ян. — Ей сейчас около восьмидесяти, но она не собирается сдавать позиций. — И, повинуясь внезапному порыву, он предложил: — Хочешь, я покажу тебе ее?

Райнхард колебался не больше секунды.

— Да.

На фотографии, которую Ян хотел ему показать, была не только Аннерозе, но вся императорская семья, включая самую младшую принцессу Хильду, родившуюся только в этом году. Императрица Аннерозе, совершенно седая, сидела в центре, держа ее на руках. Со всех сторон ее обступили племянники, дети, внуки, внучатые племянники и правнуки. Выглядело все это весьма внушительно.

Райнхард долго рассматривал фото.

— И все они — мои потомки? — наконец спросил он с некоторой растерянностью.

— Нет, — успокоил его Ян. — Только те, кто с золотыми волосами. Остальные — их мужья и жены.

Кажется, Райнхарду от этого легче не стало.

Ян в полной мере оценил то, что в его доме было несколько гостевых спален. Когда он только поселился тут, это казалось бредом. Какие гости, о чем вы. Родители прозрачно намекали, что может однажды появится девушка, а вместе с ней и дети, но Ян притворялся, что намеков не понимает. Ну какая девушка, ну серьезно.

Зато теперь оказалось, что гостевые спальни — это важно. И не потому, что Ян не хотел бы спать в одной постели с Райнхардом — еще как хотел бы, — но тот, похоже, даже мысли подобной не допускал. Более того, переходить в гостевую спальню пришлось Яну, потому что Райнхард отказался понимать, почему он должен идти спать в какую-то другую комнату, а не в ту, которую он выбрал.

К удивлению Яна, в шкафу нашелся даже чистый комплект белья, так что он перестелил постель, забрал свою и ушел спать в комнату напротив. А проснувшись утром, долго не мог понять, где он. К счастью, в этот раз он проснулся один — а может, к сожалению. Ян бы не возражал, если бы Райнхард снова дышал ему в шею. С другой стороны, хорошо, что он не воплотил случайно кого-нибудь еще!

С утра события вчерашнего дня казались совершенно нереальными, и Ян вдруг испугался, что все это было лишь игрой его воображения. Он на цыпочках подкрался к двери бывшей своей спальни, приоткрыл дверь и долго смотрел на спящего Райнхарда.

Тот спал на животе, трогательно прижимаясь щекой к подушке, свесив руку с края кровати. Абсолютно голый. Одеяло сползло почти полностью, не давая ни малейшей возможности усомниться. Вдоволь налюбовавшись на своего спящего принца, вернее императора, Ян с тихим вздохом закрыл дверь и пошел одеваться. Ведь, проснувшись, Райнхард непременно захочет кофе.

Девушка в кофейне была та же самая. Выдавая Яну три стаканчика с капучино, она задорно подмигнула, видимо, окончательно уверившись, что тот берет кофе для подружки. По дороге домой Ян мрачно рассуждал, как бы Райнхард отнесся к стереотипу, что, дескать, с молоком кофе любят только девушки. Посмеялся бы или оскорбился? Хотя, скорее всего, он просто не понял бы, почему должен обращать внимание на чужую глупость.

Ян зря надеялся, что сможет разбудить Райнхарда, принеся ему кофе в постель, — тот уже сидел на диване с книгой в руках. С гордостью Ян узнал одну из своих монографий и обиженно поморщился, когда Райнхард с готовностью ее отложил и встал, увидев кофе в руках у Яна.

— Именно то, что нужно, — улыбнулся Райнхард, сделав первый торопливый глоток.

Угадать оказалось очень приятно.

Впрочем, впереди Яна ждало новое испытание.

— Одежда, — напомнил Райнхард, расправившись с кофе и пирогом.

— Пойдем в магазин или закажем так?

Райнхард посмотрел на него с интересом.

— Как покупают одежду в магазине? — уточнил он.

— Ну, — начал было Ян, — приходят, выбирают, что понравится, примеряют... — Он запнулся, подумал немного, представил Райнхарда в тесной примерочной. — А впрочем, забудь, давай лучше закажем.

Райнхард не возражал.

Здесь тоже оказалось не все просто — сначала надо было снять мерки. Ян ушел за сантиметром, как назло, тот оказался не на месте, а в коробке со старыми карточками и ключами — только Одину известно, как он туда попал, — а когда вернулся, Райнхард стоял посреди гостиной в одном белье. Ян споткнулся на ровном месте и едва не упал. Теперь он смог в полной мере оценить фигуру Райнхарда, и было невыносимо тяжело не начать рассматривать его с жадным любопытством. И чудовищно неловко. Старательно отводя глаза, Ян дрожащими руками измерил талию Райнхарда, бедра, пытаясь не касаться, а когда начал снимать мерки с плеч, случайно поймал его взгляд: холодный, пронзительный, понимающий. От Райнхарда явно не укрылись ни дрожащие руки, ни слишком частое дыхание. Наверное, он чувствовал отвращение — Ян себе так точно был просто омерзителен. Потому что он выдумал это совершенное тело, сам, а теперь не может себя контролировать при взгляде на него.

— Все, — с облегчение выдохнул Ян, сняв последние мерки, отступил на несколько шагов назад, а потом вдруг спросил: — Ты был совсем другим?

Не отвечая, Райнхард прошел в прихожую, туда, где висело зеркало в полный рост, и остановился перед ним. Он несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений изучал свое отражение, а потом наконец заговорил.

— Даже не знаю. Вроде бы все и правильно, но немного иначе. И рост тот же, и фигура, но словно что-то ускользает... Может, я слишком плохо себя помню?

Ян подошел сзади, остановился так, чтобы соблюсти дистанцию.

— Ты младше, — тихо сказал он. — Ведь я думал о том тебе, которому было всего лишь двадцать.

— Возможно, — согласился Райнхард.

Он резко развернулся, прошел мимо Яна, едва не задев, и начал одеваться.

Открывать Райнхарду фон Лоэнграмму мир онлайн-магазинов оказалось захватывающим занятием. Он живо интересовался тем, как все работает, рассматривал самые причудливые варианты одежды и сидел так близко, что касался Яна плечом. Заказ они в итоге все же сделали, хотя Ян не был уверен в том, что в некоторых вещах действительно можно выходить на улицу. После этого Райнхард встал, сладко потянулся и заявил, что хочет посмотреть город.

— Я, конечно, бывал на Хайнессене, — с усмешкой заметил он, — даже несколько раз, но как-то все время было не до экскурсий...

Порывшись в своих вещах, Ян нашел огромные темные очки, закрывавшие половину лица, и кепку, которую ему подарили на одной из конференций. На очки Райнхард согласился, а вот кепку отверг наотрез.

— Не думаю, что светлые волосы такая уж редкость! — заявил он. — Я не стану их прятать.

Ян прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать, что вот именно такие кудрявые золотистые локоны встречались в основном на Феззане, да и то не везде, а в императорском дворце исключительно. Райнхард слишком явно не собирался сдаваться. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что никому не придет в голову, что кто-то из родственников императорской семьи может запросто разгуливать по Хайнессенополису.

До центра они доехали на беспилотном такси. Оно остановилось ровно напротив небольшого киоска, продавашего кофе с собой, и, естественно, пройти мимо было невозможно. К счастью, дальше Райнхард покладисто согласился идти туда, куда его вел Ян. Впрочем, тот не обманывался: видимо, это совпадало с желаниями самого Райнхарда.

Ян нервничал. Прогулка не доставляла ему ровным счетом никакого удовольствия. Казалось, что все вокруг глазеют на Райнхарда, замечают и сияющие на солнце волосы, и военную выправку, и то, как он себя несет. Несмотря на отсутствие мундира, темные очки и стаканчик с кофе в руках, Райнхард шел по Хайнессенополису так, что становилось предельно ясно: именно ему принадлежит каждое здание, каждая улица, весь этот город и планета целиком. Он оглядывался вокруг как завоеватель, решивший наконец осмотреть захваченные земли и их богатства, оценить их и решить, стоили ли они потраченных усилий.

— Здесь красиво, — сказал Райнхард, выкидывая в урну опустевший стаканчик, — и кофе неплохой.

Наверное, он решил, что не зря завоевывал Союз.

Впрочем, возможно, Ян ошибался, и все это было заметно лишь ему. Остальные же видели просто очень красивого элегантного юношу, и не больше. По крайней мере, прогулка обошлась без происшествий.

После этого жизнь постепенно вошла в колею. Странную, но тем не менее. Ян сдался и купил кофемашину — разбирался и настраивал ее Райнхард сам и сам же варил себе кофе. Ян пытался готовить, пробовал разные рецепты из сети, иногда выходило неплохо, иногда — ужасно. Райнхард периодически присоединялся, и это были лучшие моменты: стоять плечом к плечу, нарезая овощи, смеяться над собственной неловкостью. Ян то и дело резал пальцы, ругался, заклеивал пластырем — и резал снова. Райнхард был предельно точен, и у него все кусочки выходили ровными и одинаковыми, как по линейке.

Райнхард много читал, Ян работал над статьей — шансы закончить ее вовремя резко возросли, — почти каждый день они гуляли, исследуя не только центр, но и глухие районы, где часто можно было найти забавные домики или скульптуры. Например, в одном из дворов обнаружился очень удивленный медведь, который, выпучив глаза, прижимал к себе бочку с надписью «Мед». Райнхард с Яном решили, что, судя по выражению морды, медведь явно гадит, а бочка ему нужна, чтобы прикрыться. Все это было так хорошо, что, конечно же, не могло длиться вечность.

В тот день Райнхард встал поздно и не в настроении. Он не стал варить себе кофе, пошатался бесцельно по гостиной, вышел в прихожую и начал обуваться.

— Ты куда? — рискнул спросить его Ян.

— Прогуляюсь немного.

Голос у Райнхарда был ровный и спокойный. Слишком ровный и спокойный. И отвечал он, повернувшись к Яну спиной.

— Мне пойти с тобой?

— Нет. Я хочу побыть один.

Отпускать его одного было страшно. Не ребенок, конечно, но... Но и запрещать Ян ему не имел права. Он достал из бумажника карточку и протянул Райнхарду.

— Возьми.

Райнхард развернулся и уставился на карточку в его руке.

— Зачем?

— Кофе купить. Позавтракать. Мало ли чего тебе захочется.

На лице у Райнхарда заиграли желваки, и Яну стало страшно. Он не понимал, что привело Райнхарда в такую ярость, но тот, казалось, вот-вот взорвется. Но вдруг пламя, полыхавшее в его глазах, погасло, плечи опустились.

— Хорошо.

Райнхард взял карту, засунул в карман и, больше не говоря ни слова, вышел.

Весь день Ян не находил себе места. Он понятия не имел, куда пошел Райнхард, что он делает и когда надо начинать его искать. И как. Звонить в полицию и спрашивать про человека, очень похожего на императора? Работать над статьей в таком состоянии было невозможно, Ян решил приготовить что-нибудь, включил в качестве фона телевизор, чтобы не так остро чувствовать, что в этот раз на кухне он один, и замер с занесенным над невинным огурцом ножом.

«Небольшая траурная церемония прошла на Феззане, — ровным голосом сообщила диктор. — Императорская семья возложила цветы к могиле Райнхарда I...»

С ужасом Ян вспомнил, что сегодня был за день: 26 июля. Годовщина смерти Райнхарда.

Райнхард вернулся, когда уже совсем стемнело. Чеканя шаг прошел к столу, выставил на него бутылку вина.

— Отпразднуем мою смерть?

Не говоря ни слова, Ян достал из шкафа бокалы. Руки у него немного дрожали: он уже успел придумать самые худшие варианты развития событий.

Райнхард разлил вино по бокалам, отсалютовал Яну, залпом выпил и налил себе еще. Ян едва ли успел пригубить свой бокал. За Райнхардом он не поспевал, но тому, кажется, и не нужен был собутыльник. Он пил молча, наливая себе еще и еще, словно это было не вино, а простая вода. Смотреть, как он планомерно надирается, было страшно, и, когда Райнхард достал вторую бутылку из принесенного пакета, Ян попытался его остановить.

— Мне кажется, тебе хватит.

Уже наполненный стакан полетел в стену, рассыпался сверкающими осколками, по стене расползлось неаккуратное кроваво-красное пятно.

— Кто ты такой, что смеешь мне указывать?!

Красивое лицо Райнхарда исказилось от бешенства. Он с ненавистью смотрел на Яна и кричал, словно от боли.

— Как ты посмел оживить меня, не спросив, хочу ли я этого? Кто дал тебе право распоряжаться моей жизнью? Что, если я не хочу быть твоей игрушкой?

Ян остолбенел. Он впервые видел Райнхарда таким и не знал, что делать. Каждый вопрос отзывался болью внутри. Ян не знал, как он посмел. Как он вообще это сделал. И зачем.

— Это вышло случайно, — тихо сказал он.

Райнард расхохотался, запрокинув голову, а потом резко оборвал смех и уставился на Яна ледяными голубыми глазами.

— Убирайся, Ян-чудотворец, — почти прошипел он. — Я не хочу тебя видеть. И ты не можешь запретить мне напиться в день моей собственной смерти.

Ян поклонился и вышел. И только закрыв за собой дверь спальни, понял, что именно сделал.

Ян долго сидел на кровати, сцепив руки в замок и прислушиваясь. На душе у него было муторно. Когда часы на запястье начали отсчитывать новый день, он не выдержал и вернулся в гостиную.

Райнхард спал, уронив голову на стол, две пустые бутылки валялись на полу. Будить его было не только жалко, но и страшно, но Ян все же потряс его за плечо.

— Тебе надо лечь, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он, когда Райнхард с усилием разлепил глаза.

Он бы донес его до постели на руках, но Райнард не походил на хрупкую девушку, а Ян не мог похвастаться хорошей физической формой.

К счастью, Райнхард не стал сопротивляться, позволил себя поднять, тяжело навалился на Яна, но все же ноги он переставлял сам. Путь до спальни показался Яну бесконечным. Сгрузив свою ценную ношу на постель, он сам едва не рухнул рядом. На то, чтобы достать из-под Райнхарда одеяло и укрыть его, Яна уже не хватило. Он понадеялся, что ночи теплые, Райнхард одет, все будет хорошо. Не в канаве же на улице он его оставляет, в самом деле.

Ян ушел подошел к двери, когда Райнхард вдруг заговорил.

— Не уходи, — попросил он тихим голосом. — Я не вынесу одиночества этой ночью.

Столько горечи было в этих словах, что Ян невольно вздохнул. Он вернулся, сел рядом, взял Райнхарда за руку.

— Не уйду, — пообещал он.

Утром Ян проснулся в пустой постели. Всю ночь он сторожил сон Райнхарда, сам задремал, только когда начало светать. На мгновение кольнула тревога: что, если Райнхард исчез так же, как появился? Но тот нашелся на кухне, мрачный и взъерошенный, с кружкой неизменного кофе в руках. На столе перед ним лежала карточка. Райнхард пододвинул ее к Яну.

— Я только купил вино. Не хотел много тратить.

Ян посмотрел на карточку как на притаившуюся в траве ядовитую змею.

— Зря, — тихо сказал он.

Райнхард пожал плечами.

— Я и так сижу у тебя на шее.

— Я хорошо зарабатываю, — ответил Ян, чувствуя, что говорит не то, решительно не то.

Он не знал, что делать и как себя вести. Ему казалось, они хорошо жили вдвоем, стали друзьями. Но Райнхард, выходит, все это время считал себя лишь его игрушкой? Спасением от одиночества? Или так оно и было? Разве мог деятельный и амбициозный Райнхард жить вот так, ни к чему не стремясь? Выходит, Ян поймал прекрасную птицу и запер ее в клетке.

— Можно сделать тебе поддельные документы, — предложил Ян, — пойдешь снова в армию.

Он размышлял об этом всю ночь, но не придумал ничего лучше.

— Нет, — Райнхард яростно мотнул головой. — Я не хочу никому подчиняться.

Это было ожидаемо. Ян помедлил немного и зашел с другой стороны.

— Ты можешь отправиться на Феззан... — начал было он, но Райнхард еще яростнее замотал головой.

— Я не стану отбирать трон у своей правнучки.

Он помолчал, а потом добавил со смешком:

— В ее возрасте такие потрясения просто опасны.

Больше вариантов у Яна не было. Не мог же он предложить Райнхарду ставку преподавателя в университете. Это было бы просто глупо.

— Неужели ты считаешь, что я об этом не думал, Ян-чудотворец? — спросил Райнхард.

Губы его искривились в подобии усмешки.

— Я перебрал все варианты. Мне нет места в этом мире.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал Ян. — Не зря же ты зовешь меня чудотворцем.

Но даже он сам не верил в то, что говорил.

Райнхард больше не пил. Но и не предлагал прогуляться, не помогал с готовкой. Сидел целыми днями на диване с книгой в руках, но Ян не замечал, чтобы он перелистывал страницы. Волосы у Райнхарда отросли, но он не обращал на это внимания. Когда Ян все же вытаскивал его погулять, он шел ссутулившись, глядя себе под ноги. Гордый завоеватель исчез. Райнхард угасал на глазах, и Ян бы нисколько не удивился, обнаружив у него жар. В конце концов, среди многочисленных версий было и то, что император умер от скуки.

Неужели Райнхард воскрес лишь для того, чтобы снова сгореть? Эта мысль не давала покоя Яну, он снова и снова пытался найти выход — и не мог.

Все решил случай. Ян готовил — скорее по привычке, ведь Райнхарду теперь было все равно, что есть, а самому Яну и подавно. Он нарезал мясо, размышляя, как сильно должен ненавидеть его Райнхард, когда тот вдруг оказался рядом.

— О чем она говорит? — спросил Райнхард, и в его голосе звучал искренний интерес.

Ян обернулся, посмотрел на экран, где симпатичная диктор взахлеб рассказывала о новых кораблях.

— Межгалактическая исследовательская экспедиция, — ответил он. — Для нее построили новые корабли, более быстрые, более мощные.

На экране как раз появился флагман нового поколения «Гель» — стремительная даже на вид.

— Красивая...

Райнхард смотрел на корабль со смесью восхищения и тоски, и Ян вдруг понял: вот оно. Это не армия, это совершенно особый исследовательский флот. И если Райнхарду нет места в этой Галактике, может, другая окажется более благосклонной?

— Кстати, — сказал он, словно шагая с обрыва в пропасть, — они вроде бы все еще набирают добровольцев...

Райнхард развернулся к нему, распрямляясь.

— Что ты говорил насчет поддельных документов?

Документы они сделали быстро, включая удостоверение лейтенанта. У Яна был знакомый в Военной Академии, и даже если бы стали проверять, нашли бы в базах данных не только имя курсанта Райнхарда Лёвенхерца, но и его оценки — отличные по всем предметам. Райнхард сходил на собеседование, и его назначили младшим помощником на один из кораблей, где как раз был недобор штата.

— Не флагман, конечно, — жаловался Райнхард, — но надо же с чего-то начинать…

Для добровольцев были организованы специальные курсы, а еще нужно было получить форму, пройти инструктаж… Три недели до отлета пролетели как один день.

Глядя, как Райнхард тщательно собирает все свои немногочисленные вещи, Ян чувствовал разрастающуюся внутри пустоту. Он сам, своими руками открыл дверцу клетки и выпустил птицу на волю. Это было правильно, конечно. Но как после этого жить, он не знал. Ян не сомневался: Райнхард не вернется.

Зарплата в экспедиции была поистине космическая; даже когда она закончится, Райнхард легко найдет себе другое жилье на любой планете Империи. Или отправится в новую экспедицию. В любом случае Ян его больше никогда не увидит.

Райнхард захлопнул крышку чемодана, улыбнулся как-то неловко.

— Вот и все, — сказал он, явно не зная, что еще сказать.

Ян тоже не знал. Он проводил его до двери, открыл было рот, закрыл и, наконец, выдавил из себя пожелание удачи.

Райнхард привычно козырнул в ответ, улыбнулся одними губами и ушел, ни разу не обернувшись.

Закрыв дверь, Ян вернулся в опустевшую спальню. Действительно, вот и все. Теперь он мог переехать обратно и занять собственную постель, но его это нисколько не радовало.

Связи с экспедицией не было, да Ян и не думал, что Райнхард станет ему звонить. Он закончил статью, в университете начался учебный год, все вернулось на круги своя. Словно и не было никогда Райнхарда, словно это был лишь сон длиною в лето. А в начале октября курьер принес Яну конверт со штемпелем первой межгалактической экспедиции. В конверте была флэшка, а на ней — единственный видеофайл. Ян включил его, и с экрана на него взглянул Райнхард.

— Здравствуй, Ян-чудотворец! — сказал он, улыбаясь.

Райнхард был в белом с серебром мундире экспедиционного флота, глаза его сияли. Он рассказывал о том, где они уже успели побывать, о людях вокруг и какой ужасный на корабле кофе...

Ян смотрел на экран в полном ошеломлении, не смея поверить своим глазам. Райнхард не забыл его, не ненавидел, он обращался к нему как к другу и даже поблагодарил в конце — впервые и сразу за все.

Конечно же, Ян записал ответное видео, наговорил какой-то ерунды, забыл причесаться. Впрочем, что бы это изменило?

Почта приходила раз в месяц, ожидание выматывало, но оно того стоило. Каждое послание от Райнхарда было сокровищем. Он улыбался, шутил, взахлеб рассказывал о новых планетах, и было совершенно очевидно: он на своем месте.

Интересовался он и делами Яна и даже однажды посетовал, что письма от него очень короткие.

— Ведь я скучаю, — сказал он и сразу перешел на другое.

Ян прослушал эту фразу на повторе не меньше тысячи раз и все равно не смог поверить, что ему не послышалось.

Ян получил одиннадцать писем и ждал двенадцатое, когда в дверь позвонили. Но вместо курьера на пороге стоял сам Райнхард в сияющем белизной мундире.

— Я вернулся, — сказал он торжественно.

Ян открыл рот и закрыл. Помотал головой, а потом уточнил:

— Это правда ты?

— Да, — со смешком ответил Райнхард. — Настоящий я, из плоти и крови.

Он шагнул ближе и поцеловал Яна — быстро, словно обозначая.

— Теперь веришь?

— Нет, — Ян сам толком не понимал, что говорит: его сердце немедленно пустилось вскачь. — Теперь я точно уверен, что ты — моя галлюцинация.

Райнхард расхохотался, и, не в силах устоять, Ян привлек его к себе, сам поцеловал в смеющиеся губы.

И плевать, что их могли увидеть все соседи.

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Ян сначала поморщился, почувствовав запах кофе, а потом улыбнулся: ведь это означало, что Райнхард вернулся. Что он дома.

Все тело приятно ломило после бурной ночи, и Ян не торопился вставать. Да и незачем отвлекать Райнхарда от общения с любимой кофемашиной.

Райнхард, впрочем, отвлекся сам. Он заглянул в спальню, увидел, что Ян уже не спит, и вошел.

— Вставай, засоня, — нежно сказал он, садясь на кровать, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Яна.

Впервые в жизни Яну понравился вкус кофе.

Он бы целовал Райнхарда вечно, но тот отстранился, устроился поудобнее и начал рассказывать все то, что не поместилось в письма.

Ян слушал, вернее, пытался. Слушать Райнхарда, когда тот сидел в одной лишь расстегнутой форменной рубашке, поджав под себя ногу, было сложно. Очень хотелось скользнуть пальцами под рубашку, дотронуться до гладкой кожи, притянуть его к себе... Это отвлекало. И все же Ян покладисто смотрел на него и кивал. Он уже знал, что Райнхарда повысили, что ему дали собственный корабль — красавицу «Сигрюн», что они нашли несколько подходящих для жизни планет.

— Ты надолго вернулся? — наконец спросил Ян, поглаживая бедро Райнхарда.

— Полгода примерно, — ответил тот. — Пока все подготовим, пока наберем колонистов...

Вот это оказалось неожиданностью: вместо следующей экспедиции было решено основать колонию. Императрица дала добро, но правовой статус будущей колонии был пока неясен. Вроде как должен был быть наместник от Империи, но кто им станет, еще не решили.

— Хочешь захватить другую Галактику? — хмыкнул Ян, заметив знакомый огонек в глазах Райнарда.

Тот уклончиво повел плечами, но так, что было совершенно понятно: хочет.

— Я в тебе не сомневался, — Ян закатил глаза.

А потом вдруг понял: колонизация — это навсегда. Райнхард улетит и больше не вернется. Его и в первый-то раз было тяжело отпускать, а теперь? После того, как держал его в объятиях, после того, как целовал его сладкие губы, это будет как отрезать себе руку. Невыносимо больно.

— Ян-чудотворец, ты меня слушаешь? — голос Райнхарда звучал возмущенно, и Ян вернулся в реальность.

— Да, конечно, что ты говорил?

Райнхард фыркнул, а потом посерьезнел.

— Я спросил, полетишь ли ты со мной.

«Да, куда угодно, — хотелось сказать Яну, — возьми меня за руку, расправь свои крылья и забери с собой».

— Я подумаю, — вместо этого выдавил он.

— Думай, — ответил Райнхард, наклоняясь ближе и опаляя дыханием губы Яна, — только не слишком долго.

Полгода спустя, поднимаясь по трапу на борт «Сигрюн», Ян не мог вспомнить, согласился ли он до поцелуя или все-таки после.


End file.
